In Reward
by Alysilita
Summary: He was going to outlast death itself. No, he wasn't just going to outlast death, he was going to become death. Fear the reaper. More like defy it.


**Title:** In Reward

**By:** Alysilita

**Summary:** He was going to outlast death itself. No, he wasn't just going to outlast death, he was going to become death. Fear the reaper. More like defy it.

**A/N:** I miss Hidan. There I said it. None of my friends appear to believe me when I say that Hidan was one of my favourite characters and should have been in it more. Which, I mean, seriously he should have been because he was awesome. Anyway, rant aside, I read somewhere that Hidan actually experimented with his, rather creepy, religion's secret techniques before gaining immortality which means that Jashin (that bastard) doesn't grant immortality straight off the bat. Story idea popped up and boom! Here we are.

* * *

It was a wonderful thing. Or, at the very least, that was what he thought. Besides it didn't matter what anybody else thought, they were going to die. Their opinions were invalid. His, however, was not. He was planning something, Something that would shape his fate. He was going to outlast death itself. No, he wasn't just going to outlast death, he was going to become death. Fear the reaper? More like defy it!

The only matter was on how to go about executing such a task. He'd known many, many people who sought out immortality and, almost ironically, they had died in the process and even so none of them had even come close to it. None of them had even scraped the surface of what life could be. And, indeed, what it truly meant to seek out something that seemed nearly impossible. He'd made a promise to himself on the night he walked away from his village. Leaving nothing but carnage in his wake. A massacre. He promised that he would find it, that one key that could lead him to a never ending life. And, in a way, he did. It came in the form of Jashin. In full support of the way of blood, he couldn't resist its lures. And while it succeeded in filling his lust for blood, even it didn't contain the knowledge or ideas on how to last forever.

However, it did come with one thing. A technique. The ability to tap into an opponents blood. Control them, their pain and, ultimately, their fate. But that was it. And he wasn't satisfied. It couldn't grant him what he wanted. He wanted to see the others bleed out, he wanted to savour in the carnage of his kill. This technique could only get him so far. He couldn't die in return of killing another. That wasn't how it worked. He was meant to watch his opponents die. See them beg for mercy at his feet. He had to live to see that. Which is why he needed it, craved it. He craved the idea of being able to watch the death of another. He wanted to see them writhe in pain. He had to make it work.

So that was when the experimenting began. And while he enjoyed inflicting pain on others, it was a different story when it came to inflicting pain on himself. But it was a necessity, day in day out he kept trying, Through the blood and the blackouts and the times he thought he was going to die. He kept going. he couldn't not keep trying. This wasn't just for him, this was also for his god. For Jashin. After all, he was going to become the reaper. The one that people would fear. He needed to do this. He needed to keep trying, he needed to do this.

That was thing though, it didn't always work. He fully understood this. The number of times where he thought he would be so close. Only to find himself in the grips of death instead of his enemy. He kept dragging himself back though, pushing himself, experimenting with the gift his god had given him. It was the only way. He could feel his own blood pounding through his veins. He needed this to work, he couldn't let it go to waste. All the slaughter, all the carnage. It had been in Jashin's name, it was all for him. This obsession was all going to be worth it.

Rain pouring, he lifted his head towards the skies, scythe in one hand and spear in the other. The albino plunge the tool into his chest. There was no going back after this. If his experiment failed, then this was it for him. He would die the way he lived, covered in blood, the name of a heathen god on his lips. He waited. Eyes closed. Waited on another failure. Waited for the icy feeling to spread through his veins, sending him into a cold, dark oblivion. It didn't though. The end didn't come. There was no sinking oblivion. No coldness running through his vein. Just life.

This was his reward. Immortality was his reward.

* * *

**A/N:** Hn, weird concept but did you like it or not? Reviews would be awesome, faves too. Mistakes, if any, will be fixed at a later day. As for now, thanks for reading!


End file.
